(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool assembly, and more particularly to a swimming pool assembly that can be quickly and easily assembled and dismantled.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional detachable swimming pool assembly. Struts are connected to lower portions of connectors. Horizontal poles are inserted into engagement slots of the connectors in a horizontal direction. Pins are used to pass through the engagement slots and pin holes on the horizontal poles to secure them together. A swimming pool framework is thus formed, and a plastic canvas sheet is then spread over the swimming pool framework. Water can then be poured into the swimming pool framework to constitute a swimming pool assembly. However, such detachable swimming pool assemblies have disadvantages. 1. Since the horizontal poles are inserted horizontally into the engagement slots, the structural strength of the swimming pool assembly is not satisfactory, and the horizontal poles cannot bear a great load. When such a structure is applied in constructing a large swimming pool, the pool may easily collapse. 2. As the horizontal poles are secured in the engagement slots by pins, the user has to align the pin holes of the horizontal poles with those on the engagement slots using his/her naked eyes. Assembly is therefore slow. Besides, the pins may slip out, which may result in dismantling of the swimming pool assembly. 3. As the pins independent parts and are exposed on the outside, they can be easily misplaced or lost.